


Passed Down

by RuizuWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M, HCS Week 2021, HoennChampionShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuizuWrites/pseuds/RuizuWrites
Summary: Passed down like folk songs, the love lasts so long.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: HCS 2021





	Passed Down

**Author's Note:**

> HoennChampionShipping Week!
> 
> Day 4: [Free Day] / ~~Passion~~
> 
> Before the themes were finalized, the prompt "Passed Down" caught my eye and it turned into this :)

The late afternoon sun filtered through the curtains, painting the room gold. May knew she was exhausted but she didn’t expect to fall asleep in her office. Still, she’d rather be tired than nauseous. Warm meals didn’t settle well with her as of late. 

Her gaze shifted to the papers in front of her, the day’s events coming back into focus. Simply put, she had lost her title as League Champion. When the dust had cleared, it revealed Wally’s ace over hers. She saw it coming, but it stunned her all the same. At the time, her bones felt like ice and the panic started to set in. But by the discipline that her father instilled in her, she made a step forward to formally congratulate her friend. 

The years of love and training he shared with his pokemon really showed during their battle.  
While May was confident in her ability to think on her feet and make quick strategies, Wally was thoughtful. He knew all too well that she and her team wouldn’t take baits. Instead, they would set up, take risks when they can, and hold out when they needed to. Her patience in battles developed during the years but Wally knew it would falter. It took longer than expected, but when they were down to their last pokemon, he held out and won.

She was glad in the end though. Wally had come so far since they met. And regardless of his health and many setbacks, he prevailed. He deserved this victory and May couldn’t have been more proud. 

Still, it was time for her to move on. But what now? 

The idea of traveling came to mind but the thought immediately made her stomach flip. She tries, but she can’t help but let the emotions surface. They were familiar, yet new. It took a while for her to understand her predecessor’s reasons, but now that she’s in a very similar spot, there was a whole new level of clarity.

When Steven left all those years ago, she wouldn’t lie and say she wasn’t upset. That was an understatement. At the time, the high of victory made her feel weightless. But she realized too late that what followed had her falling, and she had nothing to hold on to except for the pieces of him that he left.

A soft knock pulled her from her thoughts, grounding her to the present. It was all in the past, and the past didn’t matter as much as moving forward. For now, she has work to do.

May and the Elites would usually have drinks together after League battles. With there being a new champion, the festivities would have to be pushed to a later date, calling for a grander celebration. 

Regardless, she’d have to decline the drinks. She shouldn’t, not in her current circumstance. 

“Come in,” she called, unsure if she could even join them for dinner. The thought of different smells in a closed room prompted a discomfort in her throat. Instead of the Elites though, she was pleasantly surprised to see her husband. May can’t help but mirror his soft smile as soon as their gazes met. His presence had always given her a sense of calm, be it in the middle of the sea during a storm or in the whirlwind of dread that torments her sleep. Just like that, her walls were down. “Steven.”

It came out as a whisper, but he felt the weight of it. He was by her side in an instant, holding her close. Steven wasn’t the type to take quick action, May was. But when the call with Sidney ended, he was halfway across the Devon lobby. Flying fast to the opposite side of the region wasn’t pleasant but he would do it.

“I’m here, May.” He kissed her forehead, feeling her breathe him in. Without letting go, he carefully sat them on the couch, moving both her legs across his lap so she’s sitting sideways from him. May shifted closer in response, resting her head on his shoulder. Her right arm snaking between him and the back of the couch to wrap around his waist. Steven hummed, pressing a kiss to her palm. “How are you feeling?”

“Just a little overwhelmed. And tired, kind of hard to focus.” May relaxed into him as he thumbed her ring. “I honestly have no idea what to do next.” 

Steven tries not to think about it, yet, on some days, the guilt still gnaws at him. His two years of soul searching were insightful, freeing too. Even so, he still could’ve sorted things out better before his departure. “It’s okay not to have it figured out right now.” 

“I know, Steven.” She waits for him to look at her, and when he does, she presses a kiss to the back of his hand. “I’m happy you’re here. I love you.”

Her smile would have melted him. “I love you too.” He tips her chin up and leans for a quick kiss. “We’re in this together.” 

Steven knew to be patient. He too had a lot to consider when he lost, so it was easy to understand that May was on the same boat. She had a strong start in her career, earning her many titles from the media that was still used to that day. But he knew that wasn’t what drove her to where she was. Without a doubt, it was her love for her team and their resilience. It was one of the things he admired about her when they met. And it was one of the many reasons why he fell in love.

May and her team were tough, so he knew they would push through this. And when she’s ready to talk, he’ll be ready to listen.

They slipped into a comfortable silence. May would be mulling things over for a while but he was content to just bask in their quiet, intimate bubble. With her head resting on his shoulder, he took the opportunity to play with her hair. 

“I knew Wally was going to be champion someday.” She said, softening under his touch.

“Wally trained with his team very well.” He agreed, and a thought came to him. “And I’m not surprised you thought so.”

“Really? Why?” Leaning back, she gave him a curious look.

“Because I said the same for you on our first meeting.” He winked, lips forming a flirty smile. “Don’t you remember?”

“It’s kind of hard to forget now that you keep bringing it up, babe.” A blush betrayed her feigned exasperation and he seemed to notice.

“And don’t you forget it.” His deep whisper made her stomach flutter. “What? Did I not give a good first impression?”

Whatever kind of battle, May isn’t one to give in easily. “Let me think. A gorgeous guy in a suit hanging around in a cave?” She paused and leaned close, fingers gliding to the side of his neck. “It’s hard to say.”

“But you thought I was gorgeous?” He countered, smirking, as he leaned towards her.

“Oh, definitely.” The proximity between them made her lips tingle. Though, she wasn’t sure if it was because of the beautiflies in her stomach or of what she’s going to say. “As the old lady said, you’re a silver-haired dreamboat.” 

The way Steven cringed had May in stitches. He covered his face but the shaking of his shoulders gave him away. “You’ll never let me live that down.” Shaking his head, he held his hands up in defeat. “You win, you win.” 

“And don’t _you_ forget it.” She says as she pulls him in for a kiss. Even then, he couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Speaking of victories,” he began, tucking her hair behind her ear. “The region thrived with you as champion. You represented the league well and inspired many trainers. Holding the title for seven years is quite an accomplishment. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, Steven.” Warm tears started to form so she ducked into his chest. As she anticipated, her emotions had been getting the best of her recently. “That means a lot to me, thank you.”

A part of May had already accepted it. What she’s coming to realize though, was that she wasn’t standing before a crossroad. There wasn’t a big life-changing choice to be made after losing her title. In reality, she was simply- already on a new road - chapter, what have you. And for the second time that day, there was clarity. A comforting warmth bloomed in her stomach.

“Our anniversary is in a few months,” Steven began, “But I want to spend time with you now.”

“You are spending time with me now.” May leaned into him further. Her new realization made her giddy, giddy enough to undo a button on his shirt. But he caught her hand before she could do the next. Steven smirked and raised a brow. She gave an innocent grin in response.

“I mean,” He placed a kiss on her wrist, still holding her gaze. “Let’s get away for the weekend. As for our anniversary, you choose. Kalos, Alola, Galar, you name it. But let’s relax for the weekend.”

“Where do you have in mind?”

“Lavaridge.” A kiss up her arm. “Hot springs.” On her shoulder. “Just you and me.” His whisper felt like a warning before he kissed just below her ear. A pleased hum escaped him when he felt her shiver.

“Steven, I’d love to, but I have to organize the League ceremony. The paperwork-”

“Can wait until next week. I’ll help you.” He reached over to hand her a box of lava cookies he picked up in Rustboro. “You deserve a breather.”

It was hard to resist when he said it like that. While Steven loved to shower her with gifts, May reciprocated through actions. Likewise, he knew how to make her feel loved, and she knew how to give back. So she accepted. 

In the golden light of the afternoon, her heart felt warm. She’ll tell him the news then. She’ll tell him it won’t be just them anymore. Just as she has passed down her title, their love would be passed on too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the hints were noticed hehe  
> Also, this is my first contribution to the ship since hopping aboard last year :) 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://rui-writes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
